1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens camera having therein a converter lens which varies the focal length of a zoom photographing lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, in a two-focus lengths lens camera having for example focal lengths of 35 mm and 70 mm, a tele converter lens is moved to come into and out of an optical axis of a photographing lens to vary the focal length. In such a two-focus lengths lens camera, it is easy to provide a lens barrel having a shape other than a circular cross section, so that the converter lens can be movably accommodated in the lens barrel. On the other hand, a zoom lens camera in which a group of magnification varying lenses (variable power lens group) is moved in the direction of the optical axis by a cam ring which rotates to vary the focal length has less freedom of design as to the shape of the lens barrel, and accordingly it is very difficult to provide a space in the cam ring for receiving the converter lens when it deviates from the optical axis. Because of this, the incorporation of the converter in the zoom lens camera has been considered impossible.